Cool Game Bro
by Spoiled2theCore
Summary: First time trying Co-op on Fable 3 and this is what happens when you attempt to play with a gamer like my little brother. Rated T for said brother's mouth and my paranoia.


**Summary: **First time trying Co-op on Fable 3 and this is what happens when you attempt to play with a gamer like my little brother. Rated M for said brother's mouth and my paranoia.

**Disclaimer:** See anything familiar? Not mine. See me and my little brother? Not theirs.

**Note**: My brother has no problem cursing and has a habit of being over-dramatic while making everything seem like a big deal, makes for good comedy though.  
And please understand why descriptions and full names were not given out. _Enjoy ~ !_

_**Cool Game Bro**_

** ( - . - ) ^ ( - . - ) ^ ( - . - ) **

_**Spoiled2theCore**_

_Throughout the beginning of the game my brother and I found something interesting out when you play with two players at once._

"Where the fuck I go?"  
I laughed "You're a ghost!"  
"Shut up!"

_Turns out that the story focuses on one player, making the other disappear during some cutscenes._

"I'm the King!"  
"Tell that to _King _Logan."  
"Shut up!"

_And when you play with someone who already has a profile that hero pops up, royalty get-up and all. Resulting in the creator of said hero to grow a big head, just for it to be re-sized by creator's big sister._

"Did Walter just seriously walk through you?" I laughed as we passed two guards 'Hello Princess!' I smiled at my sulking brother on the other end of the couch "Even the guards ignore you!"  
His head whipped away from the screen to glare at me "SHUT UP!"**  
**  
_All we did was play Fable 3 for a little bit, just made it out of the cave when we had to stop because he was fuming and I was laughing too much to go on. It all started out good, I choose the path of the Princess the opening 'movie' had no problems, after meeting Elliot is when things got interesting..._

"Hey, Kiara?"  
"Yea?"  
"Why does Walter let me race ahead but has a spaz attack every time you get too close?"  
I shrugged not really knowing the answer "You're a ghost how would you expect them to act?"  
As we stepped into the gold circle the man with the clipboard started to talk while my little brother went around him "I'll just blend in with the crowd."  
I scoffed "You played my Assassin's Creed game earlier didn't you?"  
There was a pause followed by a quiet "Nooooo."

_That wasn't too bad, but as the big scene in the throne room came up we- well, you'll see..._

"You know how Logan says he'll kill them all if you take too long?"  
I looked at him warily guessing what he was gonna say next "Yea..."**  
"**I wanna see it!" He grinned like a little boy at Christmas time "I haven't done that yet!"  
"Do it the next time you play." I looked back at the screen just in time for Logan's countdown "Who should I pick?"  
"Kill them all! Wait, no not him kill the group!" He all but screamed.  
The controller started to vibrate as Logan counted down, causing me to panic a little and shout back "Make up your mind! _FAST!_**"**  
"Three, two.."  
My little brother dove across the couch reaching out "Give me the controller Kiara!"  
"NEVER!" I raised it high above my head while using my feet to push him back.  
"Take the boy away, kill him now."  
"NOOOO! NOT ALEX!"**  
"**Alex?" I asked "From Fable 2?"  
"No, in this game!"  
"Elliot."  
"Huh?"  
I spoke slowly hoping he'd understand "Alex is from Fable 2, Elliot is in Fable 3."  
He looked confused for a moment but to my relief he proved to have at least some brain "Oh." He grinned at me sheepishly "I'm an idiot sometimes."  
"Sometimes?" I muttered, then louder so he could hear "For someone who felt so strongly about his death you sure do know how to honor his memory."  
"Bitch."  
I smirked "I'm sorry but if you'd like to complain take it up with the King."  
His depression was soon replaced with anger "I am the King!"  
My smirk stretched into a grin "Then you can order the guards to drop Elliot."  
He glared at the screen then turned to frown at me "I hate you."  
"Love you too!"

_The tomb escape passed with no incident, same for the Sanctuary. Later on Sabine proved to be an interesting character, but on the way to Mistpeak Valley is where the real interesting things got started._

"Don't do that!"  
"What?" I blast another fireball into the sky "That?"  
He charged a fireball and let it fly, not two seconds after it left his hands the wolves popped up, making his fireball vanish "The hell it go?"_  
_I shrugged "Not my problem." _Riiiinnnngggg, Riiiinnnngggg..._ I stood up and started making my way toward the sound "Think you can handle them while I get the phone?"  
His eyes didn't leave the screen "Yea sure."  
After a couple of minutes I hung up and returned to the couch grabbing my controller as my character and his were by the end of the trail that lead to Brightwall.  
"Thanks for handling the wolves."  
"It's okay I'm used to doing all of the work without credit. All powerful me gets nothing!"  
I rolled my eyes "Fine I'll just sit here." Not really meaning it I kept my character moving. As the loading page came on he turned and smirked at me "Doing nothing like a true woman."  
When the bridge to Brightwall showed my character didn't budge an inch, I was to busy glaring at my brother.  
His smirk turned into a nervous smile "I'm going to regret that later aren't I" I didn't bother answering as I returned to the game and started moving again "I'll take that as a yes..."  
As Jasper started to speak I got a good look at the town of Brightwall and couldn't help but voice my thoughts "Looks like they had a war here."  
"Dad must have farted."  
I shook my head "Poor town never had a chance."

_Poor bro was starting to go crazy without being able to do what he would usually in his original profile...  
_

"Wait let me try!"  
I moved my character to let him through so he could dig up the treasure. Seeing his Kingly self begin to dig all by himself he fist pumped the air like a champ "YAY! One thing it will let me do!"  
Above the Princess head showed 10 gold followed by the Prince having a health potion. "You get the money and I get a health potion to add to the 20 I _just_ bought!"  
"Sucks to be you."  
"I'm just a bunch of moneybags to you aren't I?"  
Tilting my head I pretended to ponder his words, seeing him get more frustrated I final answered "Yea pretty much, why else play Co-op business partner?" I smiled.  
"Asshole."

**THE END...?  
Any questions, comments, concerns, fears, aspirations, desires, hopes, ambitions, goals, and/or dreams can be asked or stated in a review!**


End file.
